Dracotaur
The '''Dracotaur '''of Centaurus are one of the largest races. They are capable warriors, mages and even healers. They are however, highly aggressive towards outsiders, but will quickly change once they know the intention of said outsiders. They are generally peaceful until provoked then they strike with thunderous might and lightning like reflexes. Sometimes they give gifts to those who have gained their trust in the form of hand made crafts such as flower jewerly, which is usually made by a Dracotaur who has an affinity towards Nature magic, untensils and even regular metal jewerly. They are friendly and often visited by their cousins, the Dragons. Origin & History The Dracotaur are created by their god, Fatima, in Year 1. She created them inspired on her sister, Maisha Maiti's creations, the Dragons. At first they mingled in one huge clan. However, three Dracotaur decided it was time to split the clan into three groups. Those three were Bellona Blackthorn, who the Blackthorn Woods were named from, Taurn Skyclaw, who the Skyclaw mountains were named from, and Harthen Sunstrike, who the Sunstrike Plains were named from. Since then, the Dracotaur have evolved to suit their new enviornments. Organizations Bloodclaw Crusaders - They are the Dracotaur equivelent of the War Legion. There are very few members that can use magic. Shadewalkers - They are the mages of Dracotaur culture. They are all magic users. Woundbinders - They are the healers, They have extensive knowledge of organic material. Appearance & Traits Dracotaurs have different appearances depending on where they live. This is how they identify others. However, they all share some features. Each Dracotaur clan has different speeds in which they can run. Blackthorn can run up to 55 MPH, Sunstrike can run up to 50 MPH and Skyclaw can run up to 45 MPH. However, they become very exhausted afterwards due to their heavy structure. The First Dracotaur, excluding Bellona Blackthorn, Taurn Skyclaw and Harthen Sunstrike, were all the same. They had white scales and silver manes instead of the modern descendents' variety of color and shape. The First were also all lean built. They were also all the same height, 15' from shoulder to the ground. However,. they still had the cyan tipped horns. Bellona, Taurn and Harthen looked like the modern Dracotaur. Bellona looks a Blackthorn Dracotaur, Taurn is a Skyclaw and Harthen is a Sunstrike. This is where the modern Dracotaur of the those locations took their homes, names from. The reason why Bellona, Taurn and Harthen looked like the moderns was an interesting discovery. Bellona was abandoned in the Blackthorn Woods when she was still an egg and was raised by herds of Spearhorn Elk. The Dark Energy of the Blackthorn Woods affected her while she was and when she hatched the energy caused her scales and mane to turn black with hints of violet. Taurn was left on a cliff in the Skyclaw Mountains when he was just an egg. He was raised by a Snow Leopard. The Earth Energy of the mountains changed his appearance, so when he hatched, like Bellona and Harthen, he looked completely different. He was heavily muscled and had somewhat small wings. His claws were built to climb and his scales were grey and his mane was mossy green. Harthen was left, as an egg, on the Sunstrike Plains, were it was overexposed to the sun's light. When he hatched his mane was golden and his scales were white like the sun. He was raised by a lion pride, who found the egg before some hyenas could harm it. All Dracotaur have eight yellow eyes and four pronged horns that are cyan tipped. They also share the same skeleton. Dracotaur have the upper body of a western dragon, but the lower body has four legs accompayed by a set of wings, however they are flightless, and a long, whiplike tail. They have lion manes that run down their entire back and their tail. They are possibly the largest race on Centaurus. Blackthorn Dracotaur are generally lean built with red gauntlet like shields on their arms that have an orange heart pattern. They are generally all black with hints of violet in their manes and claws. Their horns are violet with cyan blue tips and they have a single horn on the tip if their muzzle that mimcks the giant thorns of the trees in the Woods. This coloration is due to living in a pitch black forest with very little sunlight. They are the largest Dracotaur. They stand at 20' (female) to 23' (male) and in rare cases, such as Void, 27' from shoulder to the ground Skyclaw Dracotaur have a bulky build, making them the slowest of the Dracotaur species. They are generally grey in color and have mossy green or off-white hints in their mane and along their backs. Their horns are mossy green with the cyan tips. They lack the gauntlets of their Blackthorn cousins, but instead they have powerful talons with long claws that aid in climbing. They have the smallest wings as well. They stand at 16' (female) and 18' (male) from shoulder to the ground. Sunstrike Dracotaur are the brightest Dracotaur when it comes to coloration. They are generally white, pastel green or pastel yellow. They have hints of gold or turquoise in their manes. Their horns are golden with cyan tips. They lack gauntlets but they have long feathers that come off their forearms. They are the smallest Dracotaur and have the largest wings. They stand at 13' (female) and 15' (male) from the should to the ground. Characters Who Are Dracotaur Currently Living * Void Abyssclaw * Shasta Shadevine * Gilgamesh Starspiral Deceased * Harthen Sunstrike * Bellona Blackthorn * Taurn Skyclaw Category:Races